1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a lighting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a self-emitting device in which electrons and holes are recombined in an organic light-emitting layer to emit light as a voltage is applied to an anode, a cathode and the organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode.
Recently, various researches have been conducted to realize a display device using the OLED. The display device typically includes a first substrate, an OLED disposed on the first substrate, a second substrate which faces the first substrate with the OLED interposed therebetween, and a sealant which bonds the first substrate and the second substrate together.
A technology for realizing a lighting apparatus by applying the above structure of the display device has been suggested. However, if this comparable display structure is applied to a lighting apparatus, a dark area may be formed at edges of the lighting apparatus where the sealant is formed, and light loss may occur at the edges.